You screwed up
by aj118
Summary: So for Riley's birthday he came up with another stupid idea for a present. So this year for his 15th b-day he asked for his own T.V. show. He only came up with that stupid idea because of when granddad went on that Steve Wilkos show with Lando. So yeah this nigga want's a show where he can make niggas hate that they ever met them hoes that they "got pregnant". -AJ118 one shot


Nigga You screwed up

So for Riley's birthday he came up with another stupid idea for a present. So this year for his 15th b-day he asked for his own T.V. show. He only came up with that stupid idea because of when granddad went on that Steve Wilkos show with Lando. So yeah this nigga want's a show where he can make niggas hate that they ever met them hoes that they "got pregnant". he also came up with a good name for the show.

Narrator: "find out next week on "nigga you screwed up " , wither former lethal interjection crew leader, Thugnifficent can be the father of sixteen year Jazmine Dubois. Tune in next week with you host Riley Freeman A.K.A Young Reezy!"

So now you see who's life is going to be screwed up next. So let me tell you how all this started. It was just another day in Woodcrest and just another day Jazmine goes to the Freeman household to "play" with the oldest freeman brother.

Jazmine: rings the door bell like usual and hums to herself

Granddad: " Riley! Get the door for Cutie pie Jazmine!"

Riley: stomps down the stairs " mane how you know its even her!?

Granddad: throws the remote that hits Riley in the head hard enough to make him yell "ouch" " now boy what other person do you know that comes and knocks on the door at 2:00 in the afternoon! Now get the door boy!"

Riley: only opens the door enough to poke his head out and sums Jazmine up and down " nigga what you wont?"

Jazmine: offers a warm smile and waves cheerfully " Hi Riley."

Riley: "man wat youz wont. An u can drop da damn act"

Jazmine: drops the cheerful act and sighs "man Is Huey home nigga?"

Yeah the cheerfulness was a act, but she only acts that way with grown ups.

Riley: rolls his eyes " when aint the nigga home?"

Jazmine: drops her smile " can I please come in"

Riley: " im sorry I don't speak poper like you. Could you translate that in nigga for me?"

Jazmine: "look I really don't have time-"

Riley: cuts her off "well you ain't got time fo yo man then"

Jazmine: sighs and coughs " nigga ya gon open the damn door or wat?"

Riley: opens the door " ight"

Jazmine : walks up the stairs to Huey and Riley's room and knocks

Huey: types away on his computer " yeah ?"

Jazmine: opens the door only to peek her head in "can I come in ?"

Huey: still typing away never looking up from the screen " yeah"

Jazmine: walks in and sits in the chair under the table by his desk " so you still working on trying to trace your African-American roots?"

Huey: shakes his head " no I finished that yesterday so now I'm working on your African-American heritage."

Jazmine: turns her head like a confused puppy " why"

Huey: sighs " Jazmine do you know who you got your hair from in your family?"

Jazmine: " well of course my father, silly"

Huey: turns in his chair to face her and crosses his arms " impossible no one on toms side of your family has afro like hair like yours. And on Sarah's side they all have straight hair. But you do have your aunt, Connie's eyes"

Jazmine: walks over to his desk and reads over his notes " well I know I have her eyes but where did I get my hair from?"

Huey: turns back around to start typing again " so I searched your name on Google then went to wickapedia. So far there isn't that many people who has such hair like you and me." turns to her again and reaches in his hair and pulls out his pick " speaking of hair would you like to use my pick?"

Jazmine: shakes her head " NO why on earth do you do that!? And what does that have to do with finding where I get my hair from?"

Huey: puts his pick back in his head and turns back around " anyway I narrowed it down and the only people with hair like you is me, Riley, a dead guy from Mexico, and Thugnifficent. That's it.

Jazmine: walks over to the computer to see for her self " so what are you saying"

Huey: sighs "I'm saying Tom is not your father Jazmine."

Jazmine: drops her mouth "you kidding right? But that's impossible I mean who else could be my father?"

Huey : " well it could be the Mexican but you were born in 1997 and this dude died in 1940 so he cant be your father. So the only other person is Thugnifficent. So I'm sorry to tell you but he is the only one who could be your dad. Plus you both have the same blood type ab positive

Jazmine: takes large gasp for air….then falls out

Huey : looks down at her and kicks her foot " Jazmine? Jazmineeee? O great" yells towards the door "Riley! Mulatto down!"

Riley: " damn." sighs "I'll go get the ammonia. Nigga how much you need"

Huey: looks down at Jazmine and kicks her again then yells at the door " you might want to make that a double shot"

Down stairs

Riley: yells from the foot of the stairs " ight"

Granddad: " if ya'll niggas don't stop yelling in my house I will get out this chair and beat you till you pee on ya'll selves! And you know what I'm talking about Riley!"

Riley: walks into the living room and waves his hand at his granddaddy " man I ain't worried about that. Where the ammonia at?"

Granddad: settles back down in his recliner and tries to calm down " she down again?"

Riley: " yup"

Granddad: " now I thought I told your brother bout makin girls fall out in his room. look in the garage boy!"

Riley: " ight" walks over to the kitchen counter to grab the garage key then walks out the back door, and talks to him self on the way " man I wish that nigga wouldn't make that bit-" grabs his head in pain and looks around for the answer to his aching head. And finds his brothers math book a few inches from him.

Huey: had poked his head out of their bedroom window and threw his math book at him.

Riley: grabs his head "OW NIGGA!" looks up at his brother with anger all over his face " what the fuck was that for nigga!"

Huey: throws a speaker at him but riley dodges it with ease " don't play with me Riley you know what you were about to call her!"

Riley: lets go of his head and looks around confused then looks back at his brother confused "call her what? Bitch?"

Huey: throws his useless social studies textbook at his ignorant brother " yes that"

Riley: moves out the way of the book " nigga stop throwin shit at me!"

Huey: " then stop calling her a bitch! And she ain't no hoe either"

Riley: throws his hands up "nigga why do you even give a damn?"

Huey: " because she isn't! and she's my girlfriend! now get the shit!" he yells as he slams the window down and shuts the curtains

Riley: looks all around again " what the Fuck just happened" shrugs it off and picks up the key he dropped when he got hit with the first book.

As he opens the door to the garage he gets tacked by his newest pit bull he got last year ( long story). " yo wat up esco" pets his head and walks over to the shelves then looks down at the floor " o and hey X" ( if you didn't read my original story, first, you would know X is Huey's dog and of coarse the dog was named after Malcolm X) " where is that ammonia?" he asked himself

X: " top shelf"

Riley: " o thanks" reached up and got what he needed along with some gauze from the second shelf and cluelessy walked to the garage door " wait wat" looked down at X

X: " umm…..woof"

Riley: shrugs his shoulders and walks out the garage door with out a clue.

X: walks over to his doggy bed and lays down " jack ass"

Riley: walks into their room, went over to Huey's desk and handed him the stuff " her nigga"

Huey: looks at riley's hand once and went back to typing " can you do it I'm really busy"

Riley: throws his hands up " look nigga she aint my bi- I mean girl!" he corrected his self after being glared down by his brother

Huey: " Nigga just do the shit… pause"

Riley: " o my god you know what fine nigga fine." he knelt down on one knee and dabbed about two drops of ammonia on the gauze and pit it to her face " come on bitch wake the fuck up shit!" feeling the glare on his back that he received from Huey "I mean jazzy" looks up at Huey "she aint getting up man"

Huey: looks down at her and back at his brother " well sadly there is only one other chose"

Riley: leans his head back " wat u talkin bout nigga I ain't fo all that gay shit naw."

Huey: " nigga shut the fuck up." he backed hand slapped him across the face " you have to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation"

Jazmine: jumps up with a finger in the air and waves riley off " no no im good please no"

Riley: " mane I wasn't gon kiss yo ugly ass any way" crossing his arms

Huey: "I know u wasn't"

Riley: " wat yo ass fall out fo this time?"

Huey: " Toms not her real father"

Riley: dropped his arms and stared at his brother in a blank face " nigga is you serious"

Huey: looked at him in his usual glare

Riley: turns to Jazmine and throws his hands up " well this is how the fuckin cookie crumbles" points to her " yo mama a hoe"

Jazmine: slowly leans up…. And BAM bitch slaps him across his face " u betta have eyes on the back of yo head nigga."

Riley: rubs his face "so who her pops?"

Huey: "Thugnifficent"

Riley: " gay ass nigga say wat?"

Jazmine: starts to cry " I don't want a Thug for a daddy!" runs over to Riley's bed and buries her face in his pillow, filling it up with tears

Riley: throws his hands up and rolls his eyes then turns to face huey " Why would she jump on my bed an cry her fuckin eyes out!?"

Huey: shrugs his shoulders and glares at his brother " why the hell would I know?"

Riley: "cuz she yo gurl" walks over to his messy bed and shakes the weeping girls leg " ay. Ay. Look naw u aint gon be wettin my bed up with tears."

Huey: turns to type away again " I don't see why not you wet it up yourself every night you have a little ' accident'"

Riley: glares at his back " aint no body asked yo azz shit nigga. Plus I'm fourteen years old I don't do that…. Any more"

Huey: "one nigga you fifteen now" turns around and folds his arms "and two you still do"

Riley: " shut up" turns back to Jazmine "Jazzy" shakes her foot "Jazzy. The only way to settle this is to have one of those dona testes done"

Huey: "damn it Riley. Its DNA test. Can you really be that dumb"

Riley: throws his art book at him

Huey: catches it easily without turning around " you suck"

Riley: "I'll take care of you later"

Huey: "pause"

Jazmine: says from within his pillow in between cries " pause"

Riley: " no homo. Hay huey remember granddad got me that show on BET for my birthday?"

Huey: turns towards his brother "I think I would remember because I'm the one who bought it for you damnit. Granddad took all the credit from me. An you believed him instead of your own brother."

_**FLASH BACK**_

_September, 3 2013_

Riley: walks into the living room and sits down on the floor and turns on BET " ay granddad"

Granddad: who was currently relaxing in his recliner "what boy"

Riley: "yeah ugh u know…. my birthday comein up right"

Granddad: " yeah and?"

Riley: " what you got me?"

Granddad: "get you something for what?"

Riley: "my birthday"

Granddad: " when's that?"

Riley: " on the 15th!"

Granddad: " what month"

Riley: "this month"

Granddad: " what month is this?"

Riley: " September!"

Granddad: "an how old are you."

Riley: "I'm fourteen."

Huey: who was on the couch reading a black history book "granddad you really don't know your own grandsons birthday"

Granddad: "nope not at all"

Huey: sigh whispers to himself "what else did I expect?"

Riley: "so wat my only and favorite big brother got a nigga for his birthday huey?"

Huey: " what do you want?"

Riley: " man I wont a sho like Steve wilkos, Maury, an Jerry Springer. But I wont It on BET"

Huey: " that's a pretty big gift Riley." raises an eyebrow and puts down his book "are you sure this it what you want for a gift. I mean it is kind of pricey. don't you think"

Riley: sigh "yeah I know, but cant a nigga dream. I don't ever get wat I wont for my birthday" gives his brother those puppy dog eyes and pouts his lip and makes it quiver

Huey: blankly blinks at his brother if he showed emotion he would have tears in his eyes

Granddad: starts to sniffle and wipes away tears from his eyes "boy we'll see what we can do"

Huey: "we? If I get him a present its going to be from me only. There is no we"

Riley: "yeah yeah that's my big bro he gon get me the best present ever." runs up and gives huey a hug"

Huey: "nigga if you don't get the fuck off me"

_**Present day**_

_September 26 2013_

Riley: waves a hand at him "o man that ain't nun I know he ain't buy that for me. He don't ever buy me anything"

Huey: " you lying. You were so mad at me you gave me the silent treatment from the 15th through the 22. And I had to sleep on the couch that whole week because u locked me out the and you threw all my clothes out the bedroom window."

Riley: " man I'm sorry shit. I ain't used to getting gift from you."

Huey: gets out of his chair an gets all up in Riley's face " that's some ole bull shit mother fucker. I get you a gift every year for your birthday. ever since the day u were born. Every good one at that."

Jazmine: wipes away her tears and gets in between the two before a bloody fight broke out. Pushes riley onto his bed and forces huey onto his bed "I have know idea what you two are fighting for but ,I say Riley's right"

Huey, Riley: shout in unison "what!"

Jazmine: " about the DNA test. I say it's a good idea"

Riley: throws his hands up " finally someone respects my genius"

Huey: whispers under his breath " maybe if you acted like you had some since maybe people would respect you"

Riley: "that's it." lunges for huey as huey does the same

Jazmine: grabs one of huey's textbooks and held it to where, instead of hitting each other there head collided with the book before either could lay a hand on the other. " stop now lets get this test done I want to know who my daddy really is!"

_**September 30**__**th**__** Nigga you screwed up**_

The stage was set like maury's. there were six monitors all around for the audience to see what's happening. On the screen it has a black background with the letters YR In gold with diamonds on it. The stage had metal fencing around it to keep the audience and the people on stage safe. The walls were made of concrete bricks that were spray painted.( all of Riley's design)

Introducer: " yo wat up yall. Ya'll know wat time it is on BET out her. Its time for NIGGA YOU SCREWED hosted by Young Reezy himself. I'm yo introducer Tyrone Lateral Damien Michel Jerome McCain A.K.A. T Mac. This week we got former lethal interjection crew leader Thugnifficent and some uppity cheating white lawyer chick name.. Sarah?. Any way this 16teen yeah name Jazmine" a picture of Jazzy with her big emerald eyes looking so innocent came up on the screen.

Audience: "awwwww"

T-Mac: " she look so sweet don't she. Anyway for 16teen years she thought this dick fagot mother fucker name Tom" a picture if tom came on next to Jazmine's picture

Audience: "boooo"

T-Mac: " ok ok settle down now. She thought that Tom was her father for her whole life. But when her friend gives her this big realization. She notices that there is no way for him to be her father, and you'll never guess what her mother said when she was given the question if the super star was her baby daddy? Here's the video"

The video that riley taped of Sarah in her Kitchen trying to make that throw up with peas again.

Riley: walks into the kitchen an takes a seat at there table

Sarah: "hi Riley"

Riley: "Mrs. Dubois"

Sarah: "yes sweetie"

Riley: takes a cough "Why Jazmine? Huh? What has Jazmine ever done to you!"

Sarah: turns around startled by his tone of voice "what? What about Jazmine?!

Riley: " like you don't know" crosses his arms "you disgust me"

Sarah: " what are you talking about

Riley: " so Mrs. Dubois Mrs. I wanna screw every nigga I see. What's with you and black men huh?"

Sarah: "huh?"

Riley: "don't play dumb with me? Who Jazmine real daddy?"

Huey: who was holding the camera for his brother "umm Riley we need to be tactful about this"

Riley: sighs an thinks _"damn it huey I was on a roll" _sigh "Mrs. Dubois who's Jazmine's real father"

Sarah: rolls her eyes an shrugs "Tom of coarse"

Riley: starts to lose it " Don't play with me Sarah! Who's her dad!"

Sarah: getting irritated herself and slams down the bowl she was holding "Look Riley! Tom is her father! I've put up with a lot of shit from you Riley!" numbers them off on her fingers "from my cooking"

Riley: "it taste like shit"

Sarah: " to my furniture"

Riley: " to booshie"

Sarah: " and my hair!"

Riley: " bitch you know u ain't no natural blonde"

Sarah: "an now your talking about Tom isn't Jazmine's father"

Riley: "I never said Tom isn't Jazmine's father"

Sarah: realizing her mistake " you didn't have to say it. It was implied."

Huey: " yeah not really."

Sarah: turned to the camera "Ain't nobody ask you shit Huey" pointing a finger in his face

Huey: " if I was you I would get that fuckin finger out of my face"

Riley: "look Mrs. Dubois. We just want to know who her real father is for her sake."

Sarah: sigh " fine I don't know ok. Tom and I were on a brake and well I went to a club an kind of got a little drunk and well.. All I know is I woke up next to black frizzy hair next to me. So I grabbed my stuff and left"

Riley: " so do you think Thugnifficent can be her father"

Sarah: shrugs her shoulders "I don't know could be"

And the screen went black

T-Mac: " wow. Now that's some cold ass shit right there well lets get on with the show"

Riley: "bout time yo ass let the real star of this show take over" walks onto the stage " nigga taken up my airtime."

T-Mac: walks off the stage and whispers " little basterd " and shoulder bumps Riley

Riley: throws his arms up like 'o hell naw' " oo so you want to start a nigga bitch." claps his hands and throws them back up " bring it on. it's a perfectly good time to throw your life away"

T-Mac: waves a hand over his shoulder at riley and keeps on walking

Riley: "yeah u lucky I changed last year, but this ain't about me" takes a seat in his chair " this is about my friend. Who's mother! Lied to her for the 16 years of her life. An no she ain't dead she just 16. And here comes baby girl now." extending an arm to where Jazmine would walk out

Jazmine: walks out with a scowl on her face and takes a seat in the chair closes to Riley and crosses her arms.

Riley: "aww look who's mad."

Jazmine: turns his way and grabs him by the neck, lifts him in the air

Riley: starts to kick his legs and try to pry off her hands "man I was just playing." gasps for air "unass me."

Jazmine: drops his short ass in his seat and sits back down

Riley: "HUEY! Where my body guard at nigga!?"

Huey: walks out on the stage dressed all in black "nigga if you don't shut the hell up." stands to the left of Riley " you lucky I agreed to this shit."

Riley: " it ain't bout you anyway nigga it bout my sister." huey rolls his eyes " so how you feel bout all this Jazzy?"

Jazmine: slowly turns her head towards him "piss off you lil basterd."


End file.
